If it means a lot to you
by BrandNewBlueShoes
Summary: Five years have passed and even though her life has never been better, Chihiro is incapable of completely moving forward. She is still waiting for Haku. When will she see him again? What is preventing him from coming to visit her?
1. River flows in you

A/N Spirited Away does not belong to me, wish it did but does not. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: River flows in you**

"Where am I?"

There is only darkness surrounding. She can't hear a sound, she can't feel anyone's presence besides her own, she can't see anything around her, it seems that wherever she looks there is only endless shadows. She is drowning that she is sure of, sinking deeper and deeper into the sea. A sea of loneliness.

She doesn't want to be there, she can clearly notice the shadows that dance around her as if waiting for an oportunity to consume her. She is scared. She stretched her arms and desperately tried to swim but it was no use. No matter how much she struggled it had no effect whatsoever, she just continued to sink. Only then did she noticed she was running out of air. She tried to inhale but soon found out it was a foolish thing to do.

She was growing more and more distressed by the second struggling with effort hoping to reach the surface but no matter what she did she wouldn't get any closer to it.

Finally gave up when her lungs no longer had any air in them, her body felt tired and her vision was starting to get blurry. Many thoughts crossed her mind; but soon she found out none of them were the fear of dying, but of dying such death. She wasn't given any reason, an explanation; she wasn't given any chance of saying goodbye to those she loved.

But suddenly she felt an immense tranquility. She could only accept, if this was her fate, so be it. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, it was quite peaceful there.

She was about to let her heavy eyelids close but right before they did a hand coming out of nowhere reached out for her. Seeing that, she immediately regained the energy necessary to reach out as well. It took a few painful instants but she finally took hold of it and in a matter of seconds she was pulled to the surface.

She coughed and spit out all the unwanted water that got in her system. After the first moments of regaining her breath and realizing she was still alive, she noticed she was lying on a marble floor and that there was no sign of water in the area. Everything was white and some sort of mist clouded the huge area. Where was she now?

Her eyes finally fell upon the back of the person that had saved her life. He was standing a few meters away with his back turned to her. Judging by the height he had to be still a kid. She couldn't see much more than that due to the mist.

Slowly she got up to her feet and took a step forward _Who is this person?_

As she neared him the mists started to diminish, she could now see what was in front of her more clearly and at some point she abruptly halted in shock.

The boy had dark green hair that was styled in a bowl haircut. She immediately recognized him, there was just no way that she would ever forget.

"H-Haku…?" She stuttered covering her mouth with both hands feeling glad tears welling up in her eyes.

More hesitantly she continued going forward but with each step her enthusiasm would grow and her pace would increase. "Haku!" She called with a big smile on her face.

He did not turn or reply but that didn't make her slow down, she was just so happy to see him again.

When she reached him her arms immediately came to encircled him in a big loving embrace.

But as soon as she touched him, as soon as she hugged him, he simply vanished. She found herself hugging nothing but air, he was gone. How? Why?

She didn't react for a second. She was too stunned to process what had just happened. When she finally realized, she fell to her knees, trembling and shaking her head in denial.

"No… No… No. Don't leave me... Come back...I miss you… I miss you so much." She murmured closing her eyes and letting two lonely tears run down her cheeks. "I-I love you..."

"Chihiro…"


	2. Just a dream

**Chapter 2: Just a dream**

Chihiro's eyes shot open, for a moment she was completely lost and then… not so much. She found herself staring at her bedroom's ceiling. It was already morning. She clenched the sheets in silent anger. Another dream. She was growing tired of these cruel pranks her mind constantly played on her.

It was always the same. The dream itself might not be the same but there was always the part of her being rescued from drowning by Haku and in the end she could never even talk to him or even touch him. Even though these dreams were nothing but cruel illusions she couldn't help but gain some pointless hope from it, hope that someday he'd come for her. Why didn't he come? According to him, he should be free to leave Yubaba's side after all, he had recovered his name. So why wasn't he coming to see her? Was there something preventing him from doing so? If so what could it possibly be?

She slowly sat up and her stare remained on her striped comforter. It was the fourth time this week she had a dream like this and she was starting to wonder how long it would take until she was no longer mentally sane.

She sighed heavily. She was tired, not physically or anything of the sort but tired of holding on to the hope that is still keeps her waiting and that will keep her like this forever.

She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall "April 22 huh?" It had been 5 years since she last saw Haku. How much more would she have to wait? She wanted to see him again so badly.

Suddenly the alarm clock rang, it was now 7 a.m..

Chihiro sighed once again and slapped the alarm clock for it to stop and then jumped out of the bed.

"No use sulking Chihiro." She told herself while stretching her arms and doing a brief morning exercise "He will come for you… He definitely will, he promised." She recalled with a sad smile.

After that, she washed herself, dressed up her school uniform and brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She surely had changed a lot, her hair was much longer and she no longer wore it in a ponytail, well she still did, but only sometimes. She was obviously taller and gained certain womanly curves that weren't there before. With a gentle gesture she put a strand of hair behind her ear wondering what would Haku think of her appearance now. Would he have found her pretty? She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Chihiro! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yeah! Coming in a sec!"

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, if you did please review, reviews make me happy! :D I will continue to update this story so stay tuned! Hopefully I'll write a bigger chapter next time...


	3. Doubt

**Chapter 3: Doubt**

"Seems that I'm free to leave now."

Yubaba sighed "So it seems."

"If you don't have anything left to say to me" He turned around and began walking towards the exit "I will take my leave now."

Suddenly the door closed right in front of his eyes with a loud "BAM". He glanced over his shoulder to look at the old lady sitting in a red armchair behind him.

"Say, I'm curious, what will you do from now on?" She asked in her ragged tone of voice

"I'm going to find her." He answered matter-of-factly.

Yubaba gave him a wide sinister smile "Of course you are. And what then?"

There was a short pause before he answered "First I need to find her, then I'll decide what to do."

Yubaba nodded slowly "Ok then. Get out of my sight now" She gestured to the door that slowly opened again "and don't you dare come back!"

He continued to walk towards the exit but right before leaving the room he turned again and bowed slightly to the old witch but said nothing more.

"It has been an interesting journey," She murmured when the boy was no longer on sight while lighting up a cigarette "I'm looking forward to see how you handle yourself from now on, Haku."

* * *

"I'm going now!"

"Alright sweetie, have a good day at school."

"I'll be home after the training. See you later mom, dad." And with that she left the house humming a catchy song she had heard that morning on the radio.

It was a wonderful day outside, very warm and sunny and Chihiro couldn't help but to smile. The birds were singing and the air smelled of colors.

Her school was a brief walk away from home. It took her usually 10 minutes to get there but with a day like this and still plenty of time before the beginning of classes she could take her time and just enjoy the walk.

A morning spring breeze caressed her long brown hair making it float happily in the air.

It took her 15 minutes to get to her school and there was still 10 minutes left for the classes to begin. Many people that passed by her greeted her warmly and she always replied with a bright smile.

"Chihiro-chaaan!"

Chihiro turned around to see a short blonde girl running towards her with open arms. She braced herself for the impact.

The girl literally jumped on her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Mayu! Hey!" Chihiro replied slightly in pain.

Her friend, Mayu Nakajima. A short girl with short wavy blonde hair. A really sweet and affectionate person that never gets angry at anything. She can be very childish and naïve but has a big heart and a kind nature. Chihiro met her five years ago, the first day of school after moving to this town.

"Good morning you two."

Chihiro looked over Mayu's blonde head to see a black haired girl calmly making her way to them.

"Good morning Sachi!"

Sachiko Matsumoto, is a seemingly uninterested and quiet person but a reliable and protective friend. Very observant and smart but has a big lack of determination which is the only reason for her average grades. She has long straight black hair and wears her bangs in a way that almost covers her dark brown eyes and wears glasses. She met Chihiro 4 years ago after transferring to her school and have been close friends ever since.

"Sachi-chan!" Mayu greeted waving enthusiastically at the girl. "Morning!"

Suddenly the bell rang. Classes begun and the three friends hurried to class.

* * *

"It's no use; no matter what I do or how much I study I just can't understand mathematics. Agaahhhh" Chihiro yawned loudly.

It was lunch break, and the three friends sat outside on the grass. It was a great day and there was no way they were going to spend their lunch break eating inside.

"Me neither." Mayu said opening her pink lunch box "It's too confusing…"

"It isn't that hard, if you only paid a little attention in class." Sachiko declared taking a bite of her homemade rice ball.

"I try to. But I just can't comprehend what the teacher is talking about. It's too complicated for me." Chihiro insisted "Argaahhhh"

"You have been yawning a lot lately. You do look quite tired Chihiro." Sachiko stated studying her face "Did you not sleep well?"

At that, Chihiro's eyes grew distant and she looked down at the grass "Not really. I've been having constant nightmares that keep me from having a good night sleep."

"Nightmares?" Mayu tilted her head to the side, her big eyes questioning "What are they about?"

Chihiro's mouth drew a thin straight line, she didn't feel like talking about it. Not because she was afraid of her friends' reactions but because they were probably sick and tired of the subject. But she wasn't going to keep this from them; she wasn't going to lie to them.

"It's always the same" Chihiro said while looking down at her lunch box without actually seeing "I'm drowning in a endless mass of water and when I think that I'm as good as gone. He saves me."

"By he you mean…"

Chihiro nodded "And in the end I never get to even touch him. He disappears right in front of my eyes."

"And how frequent are these nightmares?"

"It's the fourth time this week. And I've been having them for more than a month now."

Sachiko and Mayu exchanged worried glances.

"Don't you think it is about time you go to a psychologist?" Sachiko asked carefully

Chihiro stared at her confused "Why would I need to see a psychologist?" She paused suddenly understanding "You guys think I'm crazy don't you?"

"It's not like that Chihiro-chan!" Mayu quickly intervened "We believe in you. It's just that we are worried about your health…"

"And we think that you are too attached to the past. It's not letting you move forward." Sachiko finished

"Attached to the past…? No… I don't see why you are saying something li-"

"It's haunting you. It's always on your mind and the memories aren't getting more distant with the time. It's like a wound that is refusing to heal. It should be a scar by now, but it's not, it's still as fresh and as painful as five years ago. It is not normal."

Chihiro remained quiet meditating over Sachiko's words.

Mayu touched Chihiro's shoulder "Chihiro-chan, don't you think it's about time you…"

"No!" Chihiro blurted shoving Mayu's hand off "You guys don't understand. Nobody does…"

Sachiko had already opened her mouth to retort when an arm around her shoulder silenced her "Yo guys! What's up with the grim faces?"

Hikaru Takahashi was sitting between Chihiro and Sachiko smiling widely at the group. He was a blond freckled boy from their class. A really cheerful and carefree guy with an awful sense of opportunity and timing. He easily gets along with anyone due to his optimistic and talkative personality.

Sachiko carefully removed his arm from around her shoulders taking another bite of her rice ball.

"No it's nothing." Chihiro forced a small laugh.

"Chihiro is having dreams about that Haku guy again."

"Sachiko!"

Hikaru stared at Chihiro with no actual reaction, blinking a few times as if slowly processing the information given to him.

In a moment he was next to Sachiko and in the other he had his arm around Chihiro "Chihiro, my cute and sweet Chihiro… Isn't about time that you get yourself a real boyfriend?"

"Huh?!"

"Don't you think you're too old for still having such fantasies? I mean there are so many handsome, funny and caring guys out there. Me for example!"

Chihiro pushed Hikaru away "Haku is real… He is real!"

With that Chihiro stood up and walked away.

For a moment the three students just sat there, staring at Chihiro's back. This sudden action surprised the three, it wasn't usual for Chihiro to have such outbursts. She was usually a cheerful and very active girl that rarely got angry or even sad. She was… Chihiro. And today she was not acting like herself.

It didn't take long before Mayu and Sachiko ran after her, and ended up following her to the girl's restroom.

They found her staring at the mirror. Completely still, just blankly staring at her reflection. Mayu was about to say something when she was suddenly interrupted "He is real… Isn't he?"

Mayu put her arms around Chihiro and Sachiko placed a friendly hand on her shoulder but neither said a thing.

"I just…" Chihiro buried her face in her hands "don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

A/N I promised a bigger chapter and here it is! :3 And...New characters! ihihihi Don't ask me how I came up with the names, I just wrote the first thing that came into my head. Oh, now that I think about it I must have inspired myself in Corpse Party (which btw scarred me for life...) Both Sachiko and Mayu are names from this anime. Bah. I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, the next one will also be a big one (bigger perhaps). Anyways thank you for reading!


	4. Same old story in a brand new book

**Chapter 4: Same old story in a brand new book**

"I'm sorry!"

Chihiro smiled shaking her head "No. I'm the one who is sorry. I guess I got a little over my head there…"

It was late afternoon and classes were already over and they were standing in front of the school gate.

Hikaru looked at her with relief "So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not! I guess I've been a little edgy these days." She admitted

"Oh thank god… I thought I had really upset you there…" Hikaru smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah. I'm ok now." Chihiro reassured with a big smile.

"Glad to hear that." Hikaru chuckled patting the girl on the head "Well see you tomorrow then!"

"See you!"

Chihiro sighed. She really exaggerated there. What was she thinking getting so upset over something so little?

"Chihiro-chan."

"Yes?"

"Have you got volleyball training today?" Mayu asked

"Ah yes." Chihiro smiled "The tournament is next week and we're having extra trainings."

"Ah, that's right! Well, good luck! See you tomorrow!" Mayu said waving at the two girls.

"Bye!"

* * *

"So it's next week huh?" Sachiko said not very enthusiastically.

Since Sachiko lived close to Chihiro's volleyball club, both of them went together.

Chihiro was tying her hair up in a ponytail "Yup! As captain of the team I must show up at every training. I'm sure we can get first place this year!" she said rising her fist in the air in determination.

Sachiko nodded. Last year Chihiro's team got 4th place (not a bad position taking account that there were over 20 teams in the tournament). It was a national competition in which every team in the country participated. Although, last year, Chihiro didn't play in the last match because she was injured (She broke 3 fingers). Sachiko was pretty sure that was the reason they only got 4th.

Chihiro was a really dedicated captain. She was present at every training. She was a reliable, loyal and a devoted leader and her teammates trusted and loved her a lot. She was the type of person that could motivate and raise everyone's spirits up when they most needed. Not to mention she was a really good player.

It was already early evening. The two girls walked side by side chatting. None of them made any intention to give continuation to the conversation they had at lunch. Although Sachiko knew Chihiro hadn't forgot about it. But she honestly had no idea of how to help her friend.

Truthfully she doubted what Chihiro had once told her. It all sounded so fantastically impossible. There was no way something like that could've happened, but she could never bring herself to tell Chihiro that, it would break her heart. Those memories -or whatever they were- meant a lot more to her friend than anybody could ever understand. No, she didn't think she was crazy but she couldn't come up with an explanation either.

But it worried her. At first she thought it was only a phase, that Chihiro would get over it in no time. She had been wrong. It felt like Chihiro was now more than ever in love with that imaginary friend of hers and Sachiko didn't know what to make of it…

But today, for the first time, Chihiro had actually questioned her own fantasies. Which is good. It was the first step for the girl to get over her imaginary world and focus more on the real world instead. She couldn't live forever attached to some memories that never truly happened.

"Mommy, look at that strange boy over there!"

Now with a bit of luck, and much work from her part, Chihiro could finally live her life without being a prisoner to some imaginary promise she made to some imaginary boy. She would finally be able to…

Sachiko was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Chihiro abruptly halting and accidently bumped into her.

"Chihiro? What's wrong…?"

Chihiro eyes were as wide as saucers and her lips partially open, she was in shock… But over what?

Sachiko followed her eyes and they led to the other side of the road. There was a boy, with his back turned to them and seemed to be staring at the river below him. From that angle she couldn't see his face but he was rather tall, wore unusual clothes and had straight dark green hair.

"H-Haku…?" Chihiro mumbled her eyes still fixated on the boy. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Now it was Sachiko's turn to be surprised. What was Chihiro saying? That boy, was Haku? But that was impossible, Haku did not exist! Oh crap, there she was again. She was getting more and more obsessed over time. This had to stop.

Sachiko put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder and was about to say something when without a warning, Chihiro just darted off to the other side of the road.

She was almost ran by a car at least two times and earned angry shouts from the drivers. But she didn't seem to care or even hear them for that matter; she didn't seem to see anything other than the boy on the other side of the road.

Sachiko had no other option but to go after her, apologizing to the drivers as she followed her crazy and now suicidal friend.

Even with all that ruckus the boy didn't turn to see what was happening. He just stood there minding his own business.

Chihiro halted abruptly making Sachiko do so too. Sachiko stared at her friend waiting for her to give some kind of reaction. There she stood, holding both her hands next to her chest. She was hesitating; she looked like she was terrified.

Chihiro was afraid. Afraid of finding out the truth, afraid that this wasn't reality, that he in fact wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she could endure another disappointment. It always came down to this after all. When she got really close to him he always managed to slip between her fingers like sand. She was shaking head to toe and her heart was racing.

Finally she reached out with a trembling hand and tugged the fabric of the boy's clothes "…Haku…?" She murmured.

The boy turned to look at her, instantly Chihiro let go of him as if it the fabric burned her hand and unconsciously stepped back a little. Her hands came to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Sachiko studied the boy's face. There was no doubt he was handsome; his eyes were a beautiful bright green color. He didn't look much older than them. Although he looked like someone you only see in the movies, someone that doesn't belong in this world.

The boy's gorgeous green eyes widened when he saw Chihiro. For a moment they just stood like that, staring at each other with wide eyes and priceless expressions.

"Chihiro…?"

Even though his voice sounded much more mature and manly than it used to, she immediately recognized it. There was no doubt about it, it was him…

Chihiro squealed right before throwing her arms around Haku's neck and burying her face in his shoulder, she began sobbing against it soaking the fabric of his clothes.

For a moment he was just too stunned to think, to move or even to breathe. He stared at the sobbing girl clutching to him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. It took him a few seconds to react but then both his hands came to encircle her thin waist bringing her even closer to him.

Sachiko's mind was reeling as she watched the unknown boy hug her dear friend. They looked so strange standing there but their gestures showed familiarity with each other. She was holding him so tightly as if she was afraid that if she let go he would just fade away. And he was holding her in an almost protective way. She wanted an explanation to what was happening but at that moment it just didn't feel right to interrupt.

"Why are you crying?" He finally asked a hint of concern in his voice.

He could feel her tremble "You came… I missed you." She paused feeling unable to continue for a moment "I missed you so much…"

He did not reply but she knew he had heard her when she felt his grip on her waist tightening. At that moment she could clearly feel his racing heartbeat and smiled against his chest.

"Are you going to leave me again?" She suddenly asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

One of his hands let go of his waist and came to stroke her silky hair.

"No." He smiled "I'm not going anywhere."

Chihiro couldn't contain her happiness, she smiled against his chest. She still couldn't actually believe this was happening, that Haku was actually there, holding her none the less.

They stayed like that for a moment simply enjoying being in each other's arms, it felt so warm and comfortable, it felt _right_.

She drew back just enough to look him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes of his. She smiled widely, there was no way she could ever explain with words just how happy she was but it wasn't like any words were needed on that moment.

The glistening of her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Suddenly it hit Chihiro that they were in the middle of sidewalk; that Sachiko was still there, probably really confused with the whole situation, she probably deserved an explanation. Not to mention she was most likely already late for the training.

She reluctantly released her grip around his shoulders and stepped back although, a hand remained clutching his sleeve. She was afraid that if she let go of him completely he would go away, disappear once again.

"I…Huh…I-" She fumbled over her words before she felt silent again. She was having a hard time picking the words that would help her explain the whole situation to her clueless friend, perhaps due to the fact that her brain had received such relevant information in such a short period of time. She still couldn't completely believe what was happening. "Sachiko… huh… this is Haku. Haku, this is my friend Sachiko."

Sachiko and Haku stared at each other. Sachiko's dark eyes studying the much taller boy from head to toe.

Chihiro had never seen such and expression on Sachiko's face, the usually passive and uninterested girl was looking utterly astonished. She blinked a couple of times meditating on what she could possibly say to a person that she thought that moments ago was nothing but fruit of her friend's fertile imagination.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment." Sachiko finally said pulling Chihiro away from Haku and dragging her a few meters away from him making it impossible for him to hear them "Explain. Now." She demanded crossing her arms.

Chihiro looked over her shoulder only to make sure he was still there, when she confirmed he hadn't moved, she returned her attention to her friend "It's him." She said a smile forming on her lips, she was finally assimilating everything and now it was just impossible to contain her happiness "Can't you see Sachi? It's Haku!"

Sachiko glanced over to the green haired boy and then back at her friend "You mean the dragon boy, previously a river, assistant to an old witch who owned an hotel for gods and spirits? That Haku?"

"Yes!" Chihiro bobbed her head in confirmation.

Sachiko was speechless. Well, the boy certainly matched the description she made of him but still… It all sounded too fantastic...

But then again, she had never seen Chihiro this happy; she guessed she just had to go along with it even if not completely understanding what this whole situation actually meant. She sighed in defeat "So what are you going to do now?" She glanced at Haku again "Is he staying?"

Chihiro opened her mouth to reply but the moment she realized she didn't know the answer to those questions, she shut it. "I don't know." She admitted just realizing this herself.

"Go ask him then."

Chihiro nodded and turned around. Haku was politely waiting for them, his eyes never leaving Chihiro.

On that moment Chihiro realized just how much there was to be said, to be asked. She had so many questions to make him; there were many things she wanted to know. But that unfortunately, would have to wait; hopefully she would have lots of opportunities to make all the questions she wanted later.

"Huh…" Chihiro toyed nervously with the edge of her white shirt, her eyes locked with Haku's "So… What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Haku said never breaking eye-contact.

"But, are you going to stay here in the human world? Like, Permanently?"

"Yes."

Chihiro's face broke into one the brightest smile he had ever seen "Really? Really?" She lunged forward and grabbed his arm "If you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay at my house!"

Haku was about to say something when was interrupted "Chihiro!"

Chihiro looked over her shoulder with questioning eyes.

"So you're just going invite him into your house? How are you going to convince your parents? You can't actually think that they'll just receive him with open arms…"

Chihiro thought about it for a moment "Well I can always use my secret weapon."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow "And that is?"

"The truth."

Silence.

"And you think they'll just accept the truth? That's crazy."

Chihiro looked up at Haku and smiled when she met his steady gaze "They'll understand."

Sachiko sighed pushing her glasses up on her nose "If you're so sure about it." She paused taking a much more serious look "It just won't be easy... Whatever." She walked towards them until she was in line with Chihiro but her eyes were directly staring at Haku "You behave well. I still have no freaking idea what is happening, but if you are unlucky enough to hurt Chihiro," She took another step forward and spoke in a low threatening tone "consider yourself a dead man."

There was a moment of silence but, before anyone could say a thing, Sachiko simply walked away "Well then, see you tomorrow Chihiro.".

For a moment both Haku and Chihiro stood there staring at Sachiko's back. Then Chihiro sent him a nervous glance before laughing lightly "I'm sorry, Sachiko has a quite peculiar personality. She's not a bad person really."

Although Haku appeared quite calm as if he didn't actually mind what Sachiko had said to him.

Chihiro smiled and once again, this time more calmly, wrapped her arms around Haku's waist "I'm so glad I finally got to see you again." She looked up and for a second her smile withered "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Haku hesitated "I had some… trouble" He noticed concern spread across Chihiro's face "Nothing serious really." He quickly added "I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner."

"It's ok. You're here now, that's all that matters." Chihiro stepped back and took a good look around "Why were you here anyway?"

Haku followed her eyes "I left the spiritual world this morning. I've been looking for you since, finally I ended up here." He smiled at her "I had no idea you'd be the one to find me."

Chihiro chuckled "Yeah." Her smile never leaving her pink lips "Let's go, I'll take you to my house." She said grabbing his arm "You're going to meet my parents, I'm sure they'll like you…" She walked down the street dragging Haku along, ignoring the fact that everybody that passed by them would stare at the green haired boy.

"I don't want to be a bother… If I'm giving you any kind of hardship I'll…"

"Don't worry." She interrupted him sending him a reassuring smile "They'll understand, I'm sure of it." Haku nodded.

Chihiro smiled to herself. _"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I'm going to teach him everything he needs to know about the human world. I'm going to show him many things and take him to many different places. This is going to be great!" _

Chihiro wasn't looking to notice Haku's worried expression _"Everything is going to be fine…"_ He thought as he stared into the dark horizon _"Isn't it?"_

* * *

A/N And they meet again yaay! :3 I hope you enjoyed this new chapter leave a review if you did. :) I'll update again soon so stay tuned!


End file.
